ocpokemonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zach Aurion
Zach is a young man from Nuvema town, who's adventure into the realm of Pokemon Training has only just begun to unfold. He's destined to be one of the trainers to undermine Team Plasma's activities. Appearance A boy of a fair complexion, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lean build, Zach is rather unassuming. He usually has on his red jacket, with black sleeves and a flared collar, over his dark striped sweater. Personality Zach is rather quiet and introverted, though when he sets his mind to a goal, he's unrelenting in the pursuit. Determined and prideful, he rarely backs down from a challenge. He's a guy that will help out and assist people in need even if they don't ask for it. Humble and empathetic, he may be shy at first, though people around him note his intelligence and his courage. When it comes to a Pokemon Battle, his personality changes dramatically, from silent and unassuming to tactical, quick, and focused. History Born and raised in Numeva Town, Zach grew up with his mom, Lili, and older brother, Chris, on this farm on the outskirts of the town. Up until his 18th birthday, Zach always dreamed of venturing out of his town and seeing the rest of Unova, but was constrained to assisting his family with the keep of the farm, from daily chores to the delivery of milk to the citizens of the town. When that fated day arrived, his mom surprised him by taking a little detour on their usual milk route to the town proper, and they arrived at Professor Juniper's lab. Zach was secretly elated at this turn of events, as he finally understood what his mother's intentions were. He was correct, and when he was presented with this oddly designed Pokeball with a swirl embedded at the front, he realized that he had been released free. Professor Juniper warned Zach that the Pokemon inside would be difficult to control, as it was both flighty and powerful. Zach's Abra, as soon as it was released from its Pokeball, despite Juniper's caution to not do so, teleported out of the Lab out of fear. Whenever Zach would get close to it, it would simply teleport out of reach. As hours passed by, with Zach having to run across across town, the Abra eventually succommed to exhaustion, though it's last teleport brought it to an abandoned warehouse. When Zach finally reached his Abra, he was attacked by a Plasma Grunt, who had been hiding away from his superiors after failing a mission. The Grunt was eager to show his boss that he could at least capture at least one Pokemon. Zach was easily overpowered by the larger man, but his Abra, noting his trainer's devotion towards him, instinctively protected Zach with a blast of Hidden Power, taking down the Grunt with a single hit. After Abra fainted from the added exertion of the sudden attack, Zach carried it back home as the warehouse collapsed from the impact of the burst. After being treated, Abra became loyal to Zach from then on, and became his constant companion throughout his adventure. /*More to be added as the RP progresses*/ Pokémon Team # Link (Abra) 5 *Zach's first pokemon, given to him by Professor Juniper to start out his journey. Link is of a modest nature, and its personality mirrors that of its owner. Link was at first timid and hesitant to be near Zach, but eventually grew to like its trainer. Other Pokémon #'Epona (Rapidash) 40' *Zach's mom's starter, which evolved into a Rapidash during her brief journey as a young trainer. Lili's tenure as a trainer was cut short, when her skills and attention were needed in taking care of the family farm, after news that her father became deathly ill. Epona serves as a guard to all the herd pokemon, from Miltank to Grumpig, and is often used to lead the Pokemon into the pen after the day's end. *Around the farm there's an assortment of Pokemon, 30 in all, though none of them are usable for battle. /*To be filled as more Pokemon are caught*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/ Trivia The name Aurion comes from Kratos Aurion, Oracle's favorite character in the Tales of Symphonia Video Game Quotes "Without forgiveness life is governed by an endless cycle of resentment and retalliation"~Zach's motto Category:Trainer Category:Character Category:Male